


Etude stylistique

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (coming from Sade but who is surprised), (dieu que ça fait du bien d'utiliser ce tag), (oui), Arno is so much happier and cocky when Élise is alive and that makes my heart sing, Canon Compliant, Insane Flirting, Jealous Sade, M/M, mention of Napoleon/Arno, mention of Élise/Arno, regardez-moi ce sel sur Napoléon, Élise is still alive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Sade écouta la suite avec une oreille attentive, toujours à l’affût, mais il s’autorisa à divaguer quelques secondes. Les lèvres pincées, il se demanda si Arno réalisait à quel point chacun de ses mots étaient fervents, si l’ardeur qu’il mettait dans ses paroles s’appliquait à chaque personne dont il s’estimait proche.





	Etude stylistique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustePhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Stylistic Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766865) by [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka)



> Prompt n°25 : "I want an answer, goddammit!", provoqué par Phi parce qu'apparemment il sombre dans la trashcan avec moi.
> 
> (Oui, ces OS étaient censés faire moins de 1000 mots mais comment résister à ces deux-là, je fais ce que je veux d'abord)

— Je veux une réponse, nom de Dieu !

— Du calme, mon cher. _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

Si d’ordinaire la voix de Sade était aussi doucereuse que du miel et pouvait maîtriser même les plus téméraires, elle n’eut strictement aucun effet sur Arno. L’assassin faisait les cent pas devant le divan du maître des lieux, qui l’observait tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage avec un certain intérêt. Il était vrai, pensait l’écrivain, que voir son assassin préféré perdre patience avait quelque chose d’amusant.

— Pourquoi cela prend-il autant de temps ? reprit l’objet de ses pensées en lui jetant un énième regard agacé.

— Tu devrais savoir, toi plus que les autres, qu’une information circule toujours au sein de la Cour des Miracles ; et que, peu importe l’attente, elle finira indubitablement par arriver ici.

Sade désigna la pièce d’accueil de la maison close – étrangement moins remplie que d’habitude – d’un geste théâtral de la main, sans daigner se relever de son divan. Arno cessa ses va-et-vient, préférant croiser les bras sur son uniforme par frustration. Sous sa capuche, les traits de son visage se détendirent à peine.

— De plus, reprit le marquis en étudiant nonchalamment ses ongles, estime-toi heureux d’avoir accès à mon réseau. Si ça n’était pas pour toi, je me ficherai bien de ce qui pourrait arriver à ton petit général.

Il n’avait pas vraiment voulu marquer la froideur dans sa voix, mais le dédain coula hors de sa bouche comme un poison à la mention du corse. Eh bien – au moins la remarque sembla-t-elle remettre Arno à sa place. Ce dernier acquiesça discrètement de la tête, laissant son regard dériver ailleurs.

— Je sais. Mais le temps m’est précieux ; Élise prétend avoir trouvé une autre piste pour Germain, et…

Sade écouta la suite avec une oreille attentive, toujours à l’affût, mais il s’autorisa à divaguer quelques secondes. Les lèvres pincées, il se demanda si Arno réalisait à quel point chacun de ses mots étaient fervents, si l’ardeur qu’il mettait dans ses paroles s’appliquait à chaque personne dont il s’estimait proche. La ravissante jeune femme qui l’avait accompagné, par exemple, ou cet insupportable nain des armées ; et il se trouva chanceux, et particulièrement flatté, de faire partie de ce cercle restreint de gens qui faisait vibrer la voix de son favori.

Un homme en haillons surgit tout à coup au sein du bordel. Cela coupa court à l’explication d’Arno, car il se jeta presque aux pieds du marquis en le bousculant :

— Citoyen ! s’exclama-t-il en haletant. J’ai trouvé…

Il leva ce qui semblait être une lettre cachetée au bout de sa main ; quasi religieusement, il la tendit à Sade, qui la cueillit d’un geste gracieux.

— Tu disais, Arno ? lança-t-il d’un air amusé.

L’assassin lui jeta un coup d’œil agréablement surpris. Sade s’en trouva étrangement satisfait. Il désigna le mendiant du menton avec un petit sourire charmeur :

— Je pense qu’il mérite une récompense.

Arno roula des yeux, toute cordialité disparue. Face à la demande sous-jacente, il plongea la main dans sa bourse, et en sortit deux pièces qu’il lança négligemment au vol. L’homme attrapa le tout avec une dextérité fulgurante, sûrement habitué à saisir tout ce qui passait sous sa main, pour finir par détaler sans demander son reste.

Sade, nullement intéressé par la scène, observa la missive qu’il avait reçue avec une curiosité toute particulière.

— Puis-je ? réclama Arno en tendant le bras.

Le marquis releva les yeux, ne se défaisant pas de son rictus habituel :

— Certainement. Il est évident que j’attends également une récompense pour mes services.

En voyant Arno grogner et chercher une nouvelle fois l’argent qu’il avait sur lui, Sade étouffa un rire – cet _homme_. Un véritable prodige.

— Oh non, Arno. Pas ce genre de récompense-là, voyons.

— Quoi alors ? Une arme ? ironisa l’assassin.

Il fut presque attendri par un tel manque de perspicacité. L’écrivain gloussa, une étincelle de convoitise au fond des yeux. Quelle âme. Sans répondre, il se contenta de fixer la silhouette encapuchonnée de manière équivoque ; le fard que piqua Arno, quelques instants plus tard, lui indiqua qu’il venait seulement de comprendre. Le marquis agita la lettre, coincée entre deux doigts blancs, et lui décocha un rictus affamé :

— Viens la chercher.

Quelques secondes passèrent, où Arno balaya d’un air ennuyé la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ; visiblement frustré de ne pas trouver le prétexte qui lui permettrait de décliner la proposition. Sade attendit, pas le moins du monde inquiété. La sensation diablement appréciable qu’était le triomphe s’empara de lui lorsque son homme posa une botte sur les marches qui menaient à son divan.

Bien vite, il se saisit du col qui se présenta à sa portée, sans changer de position. Ainsi allongé, le corps de l’assassin penché sur lui, il pouvait mieux scruter le visage trop souvent caché par cette sinistre capuche. Les yeux, surtout. Toujours concentrés, avec cette ravissante couleur brune assombrie, ils ne se dérobaient que quelque fois aux siens – ce qu’il trouvait admirable. Une respiration lente s’échoua sur ses lèvres, qu’il étira en un large sourire.

— Sade. La lettre, commanda Arno d’une voix grave.

Et ce _ton_ – de mieux en mieux. Cette manière de donner l’impression qu’il était en contrôle, qu’il pouvait agir comme il le voulait juste parce qu’il portait le manteau et la lame fantôme. Tenter d’agir comme un Assassin alors qu’il n’en avait que le sang.

Le marquis connaissait l’existence de ces sociétés secrètes, de leurs idéaux et leurs moyens ; il savait, aussi, que si Arno possédait la même sensibilité que lui pour celle qui portait l’insigne des Assassins, il n’adhérait pourtant pas corps et âme au Credo. Il préférait l’utiliser pour cette rédemption, qu’il semblait chercher toujours plus loin encore ; le deuil pesait sur les épaules du garçon comme s’il en attendait un autre.

Une attitude qui, si elle n’était singulière, était tout bonnement _fascinante_.

— Tant d’impatience, le réprimanda Sade sans le lâcher.

Il marqua une pause pour se délecter de la moue sincèrement agacée au-dessus de sa bouche. Puis, d'une voix volontairement piquante, il ajouta posément :

— Tout ça pour un commandant corse.

— Je pense, _marquis_ , que mes motivations ne sont pas sujettes à votre jugement, rétorqua Arno avec tout autant de sarcasme.

À cet instant, Sade sourit plus affectueusement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, laissant momentanément l’objet de la missive entre ses doigts. Arno avait cette capacité captivante de retomber sur ses pieds en fonction de la situation ou des personnes ; une flexibilité presque touchante, parce qu’elle était toujours guidée par l’affection. Là où la plupart de ses camarades encapuchonnés agissait par stratégie, Arno suivait le cœur. _Séduisant._

Le marquis fit remonter sa main du col de l’assassin pour saisir son menton, plaçant un pouce sous sa lèvre inférieure.

— Et de jouer les mystérieux, en plus. Tu sais, je pourrais la déchirer, ta précieuse lettre.

— Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

Sade distingua alors, à travers les plis qui recouvraient le brassard gauche de son assassin, le reflet des bougies sur une lame. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, il haussa un sourcil entendu :

— Non, en effet.

Sur ce, il amena le visage capturé par le pouce jusqu’à ses lèvres, satisfait de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Arno se laissa faire, docile, mais la main qu’il fit remonter jusqu’à celle du marquis lui mit la puce à l’oreille ; d’un geste vif du bras, il éloigna la lettre pour la faire passer sur la nuque de l’autre, la rendant inaccessible. Arno grogna contre sa bouche, agacé ; l’ardeur qu’il évacua dans le baiser n’en fut que plus appréciable. Sade tenta de défaire les boutons de l’uniforme, mais l’assassin rompit immédiatement le contact.

Dommage.

— Ma lettre, réclama-t-il avec autorité.

Puis, d’ajouter avec sarcasme :

— Avant que vous ne vous laissiez emporter.

La remarque lui arracha un rictus, amusé par l’idée. Néanmoins contraint, l’écrivain ramena la lettre entre leurs deux visages. Arno la saisit immédiatement. Tout en fluidité, il se redressa, glissant hors du divan, et Sade laissa retomber sa tête sur l’accoudoir en roulant des yeux.

Si pressé.

— Me quitter si tôt. Quel manque de considération pour ton informateur, se plaignit-il d’un air alangui.

Arno lui tournait déjà le dos, mais tourna la tête pour lui répondre depuis le seuil. Son visage, partiellement éclairé, dévoila une expression moqueuse :

— Vous me feriez presque croire que vous tenez à moi.

— Eh bien. Essayons de garder cet espoir en vie.

Sade lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, auquel l’assassin répondit en secouant la tête, nullement convaincu. L’écrivain l’observa partir, avec son agilité de félin, et il se surprit à laisser ses yeux divaguer sur la fenêtre qui l’avait avalé longtemps après son départ.

D’un côté, il ne comprenait pas _comment_ Arno pouvait ainsi se dévouer à la protection d’un homme aussi _différent_.

De l’autre, il se disait que tant que cela le poussait à revenir dans ses bras, il pouvait le tolérer.


End file.
